


What's best for America

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Politics, Established Relationship, Fuckbuddies, Hate Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Politics, Right?, bc they ain't dating, but they hate each other, but they're still fucking, just as long as I write them, or established something, who cares about putting these out in order anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: There's nothing like good old hate sex to solve political disputes





	What's best for America

Another cabinet meeting, another damn fight. President Washington was nearly at his wits end trying to keep Alexander from tearing Thomas apart- and vice versa. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, Thomas just happened to make Alex grind his teeth in ways other people didn’t.

“It seems we are at odds again,” Jefferson teased, coming up to walk alongside him. “What will the papers say this time? Can’t be any worse than the time you threw an inkwell at me, but then again you really don’t let them go easy on you.”

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Thomas?” He snapped. He really should keep his temper to when they were speaking alone like this, no one to write to the papers about the horrible way their secretary of treasury acted.

“I wanted to invite you to dinner-”

“To show the people how merciful you are and good at peace-making, of course. I get it, they want you to run for president instead of me after Washington resigns. The answer is no.” Alexander growled, balling his hands into fists.

Thomas sighed. “Fine. Would you rather go over to my house and throw punches until one of us collapses? Or is that too civilized for you?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

So that was strange. Jefferson was trying to get something, he had to be. No way would he actually, genuinely invite Hamilton over, even for something as simple as drinks, or punching. Alex frowned. “What are you trying to get from me? Because you won’t get anything out of me and there’s hardly a way you could make me look worse than I do now, so I don’t see the point of trying.” He grumbled and walked faster, trying to get Jefferson to leave him alone.

“I want nothing from you.” Thomas sprinted to keep up. “I don’t see why our differences in political belief should prevent us from being friends, that is all.”

Alex stopped short and glared at Thomas. “You have got to be joking. Thomas, I don’t just disagree with what you believe politically. That’s not separate from who you are as a person and regardless, I think you’re an ass.”

“Come to dinner with me. Maybe you’ll decide you like me better once you get to know me, or perhaps you won’t. Regardless, I’d like for you to be there.” Thomas offered him a hand.

Alexander frowned further. “Give me one good reason.” He crossed his arms.

“Free food?” Thomas shrugged. “What’s the worst that could happen? I wouldn’t dare poison you. Not when I’m about to run for president, anyway.”

“I hate you.” Alexander reminded him, taking the hand offered. “It better be damn good food.”

X X X X X X X 

Alexander stared down at his plate with disdain. “I hope you remember I hate you with all of my being.” He growled, taking a forkful of the repulsive dish and putting it into his mouth from pure hunger. Nothing else could convince him to eat this, that was sure.

“It’s popular in France, not that you would care. And personally I think it’s delicious.” Thomas smiled and ate another forkful. “Macaroni is not going to kill you, Hamilton, It’s just pasta and cheese sauce.”

Alexander pushed the plate away from him. “I’ve eaten enough. I think I’ll be going home now.”

“You will not.” Thomas growled, darting up and grabbing Alexander’s arm. He froze, realizing what he’d done, but not letting Alex go. “I ugh… Forgive me, that was rude. You… You said you disagreed with me as a person along with my political statements. I… I wanted to possibly fix that rift between us. I think we could work well if we worked together.”

Alexander tried to pull his arm away, but Thomas was stronger. “Release me! I’m going home.” He growled.

Thomas ignored him and dragged him back to his private study. “Tell me why you disagree with me so easily! Why do you lash out in hateful speech or rude manners so often? What is the matter?”

“That’s why you brought me here? Because you think I hate you?” Alexander asked.

“You literally said you hate me twice in the last hour.” Thomas replied, deadpan. “You’re not so high and mighty as you’d like to believe.”

Alex leaned in closer until they were less than an inch apart and growled. “I think you’re scum. Worst of the worst. You think you’re so perfect even though you spent the whole war partying off in France, the rest of us dying left and right. Now you’re back with the hundreds of humans you own and act like I’m the one who should apologize to you.” He snarled, fists clenched.

Thomas stared at him for a moment, studying his face The curve of his cheeks, the color of his eyes, the angry curl of his lips. Rather pretty. Familiar, at least, though they only ever got this close when fighting. He darted forward and captured Alexander’s lips against his own, trapping him between his chest and the wall.

Alex pushed him off, finding enough strength after the initial surprise. “What… what in the heavens Jefferson? What was that for?”

“I’ve decided I hate you back?” Thomas said, looking confused. “No… let me try that again.” He kissed him again, softer this time, but his grip strong enough to keep Alexander in place until he finally pulled back for air. He licked his lips, contemplating. “What did you feel?”

Alexander stared at him. “You’re insane. Let me go, you gain nothing from keeping me here.” He insisted, still trying and failing to pull away.

“I..” Thomas stopped short, trying to explain what he wanted, but lacking the words. “I enjoy having you here. Well, I don’t really like having you /here/ I just happen to like /having/ you…” He frowned and tightened his grip. “I have a proposition for you.”

X X X X X X X X

Nearly a week into their stupid ‘deal’ and Hamilton’s ass was sore so bad it was difficult to sit down without grimacing in pain. Jefferson really knew how to get what he could out of his end, but the debt plan would pass and the two of them could finally keep civilized in meetings, giving Hamilton a more decent press review. It was just easier now, knowing he could shout as many insults and throw as many punches as he liked later.

“Drinks!” Madison grinned. “To celebrate our new unity as a nation and a cabinet. What about it, Thomas, Alex? It’s on me!”

Alexander blushed and shook his head. “I’m afraid I cannot today, John. I have some writing to do at home. Get the word out about the debt plan and its advantages, you understand.”

“I am afraid I must decline as well.” Thomas said, mocking sorrow. “I have to find a way to make Hamilton agree to putting the capitol in the south, not here in New York like the fool he is.”

Madison laughed and nodded. “You two have fun with that. I’ll find some other drinking partners until you both return to your senses.” He rolled his eyes and departed, leaving the two alone.

“My house.” Thomas grabbed Hamilton’s arm and roughly dragged him into an alley. “You’re giving me that damn capitol Alexander. If I have to force it out of you.” He growled, pushing him along until they reached his house.

Alexander growled back. “Not happening.”

“We’ll see.” Thomas purred, locking the door behind them once they entered his study. “Bend over, present yourself. I trust you did your homework?”

“I fucking hate you.” Alexander snarled, bending over the desk and pushing his trousers down to reveal a prepped ass. “I hope you know I only did it so you’d stop fucking me practically dry, not because you told me to.” He whimpered when Jefferson slapped him but continued to glare.

“I know you enjoy this, stop denying it.” Thomas laughed and spread his ass, fingering him gently to make sure he was open enough. He ran his hand down his length, taking his sweet time bringing himself to hardness. “Beg for it?”

“In your dreams, you ass.” Alex snarled. “Just fucking get it over with, would you?”

Thomas grinned. “That counts as begging~” He teased, slipping the head of his cock past Alex’s rim. “I think today you shouldn’t cum until you beg me properly though. Just so I know you want it, how’s that?”

Alex snarled and pushed back against him, only managing to get another inch in before Thomas pushed him down on the desk, keeping him in place. “I’ll beg for it when you sing opera for the king of France.”

Thomas leaned closer until he was whispering into Alexander’s ear. “You’d love to see that, wouldn’t you? Perhaps you could sit in the audience and remember why you’re below me~” He rolled his hips forward, forcing a moan from Alexander’s lips.

“You-” Alex hissed, “You are the worst.” He clenched his jaw and did his best not to moan again as Thomas pushed deep into him and began to thrust. 

“That’s debatable.” Thomas laughed, pushing his hands up Alex’s sides under his shirt, feeling the soft lines of his ribs. Alex was tense, as usual, but that would change soon enough. “So tell me, whore, what is it that makes you submit to me? Or is this honestly only because I agreed to vote for your stupid tax plan?”

Alexander whimpered softly at the touches, a hand snaking back to clutch at Thomas’s wrist. He shook his head, closing his eyes. That was all Thomas wanted, after all, for Alex to submit to him. “No. It’s n- Ah! Fuck, Jefferson!” He groaned as Thomas went faster, harder, fucking… “Fucking hell Jefferson.” He snarled.

Thomas clucked his tongue and wrapped a hand around Alexander’s cock, squeezing it just so he wouldn’t be able to release. “Now now, no need to swear. You’d be much prettier if you didn’t have such a mouth on you, you know.” He purred and kissed at Alexander’s neck. “Such a pity though. That physical beauty was wasted on someone like you.” He grinned at the blush on Alexander’s cheeks. Shouting insults, he’d found, did nothing to him but force him to fight back. Backhanded compliments… He chuckled. Insulting him while calling him beautiful was such a wonderful trick.

“Oh fuck you.” He growled, gripping the desk. “I’m not begging you for anything.”

Thomas chuckled and slammed against his prostate“You begged me for your tax plan. You begged me to reconsider my position on at least a dozen bills. I’m sure you can manage this just as well.”

“I will not- Ah!-” Alexander bit his tongue, unable to finish that sentence. Of course Jefferson was right. He always ended up begging, might as well put himself out of his misery. “Please.” he huffed.

“Please what? You must learn to do better, Alex, or you’ll get nowhere.” Thomas taunted, thrusting lazily in and out. He was getting close himself, but he needed to stretch this out a bit longer if his plan was going to work. “Let me hear you say it.”

Alexander rolled his eyes, mentally hating himself for what he was about to do. There wasn’t much else to do though. “Please! Fucking hell Jefferson, please I want- fuck I need to come Jefferson!” He snarled, putting as much hatred into the name as he could.

“Better.” Thomas thrusted harder, faster, drawing moans from Alexander’s lips. “But I think you could throw a few goodies in there for me.” He chuckled.

“You’re not getting the capitol that easy -Oh! Fucking hell Thomas stop that!” Alexander bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn’t. But the way Thomas held him, fucking into him, he couldn’t take this. He had to. “Take it! I’ll vote to put the capitol in Virginia just LET ME CUM JEFFERSON!” He shouted, sobbing.

"You swear?" Jefferson grinned, loosening his grip ever so slightly.

Hamilton screamed. "Fuck! I swear, Thomas you fucking bastard!"

"You're the bastard around here, my dear Hamilton." Thomas leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alexander's cheek as he watched his opponent cum, twitching softly on his desk. Thankfully devoid of anything too important. Person atop included.

Alexander groaned but had nothing to say in response.

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow's (what should've been today's) will be bondage/Sthenolagnia (which is like, muscle kink ig)


End file.
